We Intertwined
by ILoveFanFic76
Summary: Inspired by "We Intertwined" by The Hush Sound. Mitchie dreams up the perfect girl, a stark contrast to real-life girlfriend.


**What? I'm still alive? Yes. Yes, I am. And I have a new story for you all so yes! It's going to be a few short chapters but hopefully you'll like it.**

**This particular story was inspired by the song **_**We Intertwined **_**by The Hush Sound. It's a great song and catchy as cooties, so if you get the chance to check it out, do it!**

**This will be a little bit rough, as I haven't written anything worth posting in SO long so forgive me while I'm still getting back into my groove.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. – To the readers who are still here even after the lack of any new material in a while, thank you for being patient and not leaving.**

* * *

We walked hand-in-hand through the wide open meadow. In my other hand was a medium-sized picnic basket and a light green blanket. I looked over at her and admired her short brown hair, pulled up into a casual ponytail, some of her bangs hanging in front of her face.

"What?" She asked. I smiled.

"Nothing. We're almost there." I pointed to an area smack-dab in the middle of the field where the only willow tree for acres provided the perfect amount of shade.

"It looks great, Mitchie." Her face lit up and she walked ahead, almost pulling me behind her.

We reached the tree in about half the time I had planned due to her impromptu excitement. I threw the blanket down and placed the basket down on one of the corners.

"Shall we?" I gestured to the setup. She nodded and we both sat down with our legs crossed close enough that our knees were touching. I reached over into the picnic basket and pulled out two BLT sandwiches and handed one to her.

"Ooh! My favorite." She gasped, reaching for the food.

"Of course I brought your favorite." I chuckled as we both unwrapped our sandwiches and started eating.

"Mmm, you know what would go great with this?" She mumbled into the second half of her sandwich.

"Way ahead of you." I grinned knowingly and grabbed a shiny red apple out of the basket and tossed it the short distance to her.

"You're the best." She said as she caught it.

"Oh, don't I know it." I sarcastically flipped my hair over my shoulder.

She giggled and took a bite out of the fruit while some juice began dripping down the corner of her mouth. I looked at her and shook my head, laughing.

"Whaaat?" She looked at me with wide eyes and her voice was slightly muffled by the apple still mid-bite in her mouth.

"You're just really cute."

She finished biting into her apple and put it down.

"Hey." She looked at me as she finished chewing and motioned me to lean toward her.

"Yeah?"

She slowly started to come forward and brought her lips centimeters from mine.

"Thank you for the picnic." She spoke barely above a whisper and closed the gap between us. Her soft lips attached themselves to mine and in one swift motion, she put her right hand on my shoulder and gently started pushing me back. I complied and began to lie back while she got up on her knees and hovered over me. I straightened my legs out and she straddled my hips, still keeping our lips in contact. My hands instantly found themselves on the sides of her waist.

She pulled away and brushed the tip of her nose against mine.

"How rude of me…" She purred, "I never even told you my name."

"Hm?" My mind was clouded by thinking about what was about to happen.

She kissed a slow trail from the corner of my lips, across my cheek, and a final one on my jawline, just under my ear. I felt her move an inch up and she whispered.

"Alex…"

* * *

Not one second after the name left her lips, my eyes shot open and I felt a jolt throughout my entire body. I moved to sit up, but found my arm pinned under something warm. Regaining my bearings, I looked up and down the length of my bed and took in the familiar sight of the sleeping body in front of me. My front was snuggled up to her back and her head rested on my outstretched right arm. I brought my free hand up and lightly trail down from the ends of her hair and along her upper arm, then to wrap around the front of her waist.

"Babe, you okay?" She stirred and I heard her tired, half-asleep voice. She turned her head a little to face me. I lifted myself and kissed her cheek then laid back down and she laced our fingers together, getting cozy again in my arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep…Caitlyn."

_Her_ name suddenly felt so… wrong.

* * *

**Alrighty! I know that this is short and not much of a chapter but it's an intro. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I'm just going to make it a 2-3 shot and I've got what I believe is an idea-in-the-making for a sequel so stay tuned!**

**If there are any new readers, I have a Twitter account that I'm trying to get back into using, so if you want updates on stories and things like that, follow me at ILoveFanfic76!**

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
